Aprido (The Forgotten)
|gender = Male |birthplace = Graplen, Planet Appule |birth = May 31, 719 Age |death = March 26, 765 Age |birth power level = 410 |max power level = 22,000 |pronouns = オラ |height = 5'2" |weight = 127 lbs |hair = n/a |eye = Black |rank = Mid-tier soldier on Planet Cooler 92 |organizations = Cooler's Empire (719 - 765 Age) |food = Space sausage |vehicle = Space Pod |hobbies = Playing with hand puppets, engaging in voyeurism |family = Banas (captain) }} Aprido (アプリド, Apurido), pronounced ah-pree-doe, is an in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in the second and third sagas and is introduced in the chapter "Lyin' And Laughin'". Overview 'Appearance' Aprido is a member of the same race as . His skin color is a light blue, all around with dark spots, which are a brown/black color. He wears standard Cooler armor with scouter and skirt and crotch armor attachments. He's very short and is only about as tall as Ledas. He also on occasion will use shoulder mounted weapons to help him fight. Aprido's scouter is yellow. 'Personality' Aprido is a weak soldier on Planet Cooler 92 so his personality is rather vindictive and cruel. This is not necessarily his fault; as he is never treated well by his superiors. Towards the end of his life, he becomes more clingy to Banas in an attempt take Ledas' spot on the Plantains. History ''Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten Lauto Saga Aprido was one of the countless soldiers under Cooler's control. How he came to be part of Cooler's legion and not Frieza's, was not clear. But nevertheless, he somehow wound up on Planet 92. There his life was pretty simple. His main job was to act as a protector of the outpost and be ready at all times to quell uprisings by the natives. He was one of the first soldiers on-planet to be encountered by Ledas, and the two never got along afterwards. After Ledas' departure to the Stomping Grounds, and assumed death, Aprido was allowed to work more closely with the Plantains. His low power level, however, prevented him from joining them. Stomping Grounds Saga'' Aprido was seen once again after Ledas returned from the Stomping Grounds. He became extremely jealous at Ledas' return because he thought it would jeopardize his chance to become a Plantain. He attempted to drown Ledas, though this was unsuccessful because the sleeping Ledas punched him and knocked him out. The next day, Ledas became aware of what Aprido tried to do and killed him, even though Banas tried to prevent it. Techniques * * *Extermination Rain *Energy Scattershot Trivia *All of Cooler's soldiers' names are based on fruits. In Aprido's case, this is the "apricot". *Aprido is one of the few mid-tier soldiers on Planet Cooler 92, having a power level of 5000. *Aprido's theme is I Hate Everyone. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters with ki Category:Villains Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Canon Respecting Category:Supporting character Category:Dead Characters Category:New Characters Category:Fighters Category:Cooler's soldiers Category:Son